


Masquerade Ball

by merrabeth



Series: Fic!Febuary [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, i think i meant this to be set during the 3rd season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrabeth/pseuds/merrabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It were times like these that made Mickey wish he was still in school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade Ball

    It was times like these that made him miss school, days when the school could cough up enough money for them to have parties like these.

He remembered Mandy mentioning this night in passing, when she had came home with this fancy, over-the-top and long, black, satin dresses. “It’s for the Masquerade Ball, fuckhead,” she’d grumbled in response, hauling the dress to her room.

But the full concept of the party hadn’t hit him until he opened the door, and was taken aback by a sight he never in his life thought he’d see. There, standing on his drabby, decrepit porch was Firecrotch clean from head to toe. He wore a gray dress shirt under the black vest that fit perfectly to outline his toned torso; and black trousers with the pleat that did nothing but everything, all meeting to black Air Walk gym shoes.

Mickey took in every inch, not even trying to hide his appreciation for the red head’s change in wardrobe. He whistled, getting a sheepish smile from Ian. “Damn, Gallagher. You know how to clean up.” He laughed, leaving the door open and Ian following behind him. “So where’re you takin’ my sister now?”

They both took a seat on the couch; Mickey went back to his beer that he’d left on the coffee table.

“Our school finally raised enough money for us to have the Masquerade Ball.” Ian took the offered beer from Mickey’s hand. After he took a swig, he gave it back. “Yeah, Mandy doesn’t think she’ll make it to prom, so we decided we’ll go full out for it.”

Mickey made a face, like that wasn’t entirely wrong to think. “So, where’s the mask?”

Ian fumbled around in his pocket, pulling out a folded mask. He tied the mask in place around his head, only making his green eyes show and stand out in contrast against the black leather. He raised his eyes with the unasked question of how he looked.

Mickey wasn’t going to admit how incredibly and mysteriously sexy the little piece of leather made him. He could feel something twist in his stomach, but he wasn’t really sure what the feeling was. So, all he noted was, “Well, you look like you’re missing your cape.”

Ian’s eyebrows crunched together in confusion. He snatched the mask off. “What the fuck does that even mean?”

Defensive, Mickey retorted, “What the fuck does it sound like it means?”

“Are you talking to Ian?!” Mandy yelled from her room, interrupting their conversation. Mickey rolled his eyes.  _These two, I swear_. “Who else would I be fuckin’ talkin to?!” And he didn’t even responded when she called back, “Quit being an asshat for two seconds, why don’t you?”

She came out a few minutes later, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. She looked absolutely stunning in both boys’ eyes. Ian’s eyes widened at the sight of his best friend standing gracefully like she belonged in that dress. Her hair was curled, falling like black waves behind her back and over her bare shoulders. And her lips were painted in dark red lipstick.

“You look amazing,” Ian complimented.

“Yeah,” Mickey intercepted with a hint of disdain in his voice. “Where’d you even get the dress from? Looks too expensive for any of us to afford.”

Mandy talked with her chin up, feeling as good as she looked. “The hag seamstress let me borrow it in exchange for a couple bottles of pain killers.” She walked over to Ian and placed a kiss-a kiss Mickey felt was 3 seconds way too long- right under Ian’s jaw, leaving a faint mark there. Mickey felt that twitching feeling in his stomach grow, and he couldn’t hold back another eye roll.

“Do you have your mask?” Ian questioned when she finally stepped back.

Her eyes bolted open. “Shit,” she hissed while she walked quickly back to her room.

Ian didn’t waste time, leaning towards Mickey. “What’s your problem?” he whispered. He didn’t give Mickey time to answer. With squinted eyes and a smile threatening to settle, he inquired, “Are you jealous?”

“Fuck off,” Mickey hissed, but he couldn’t hold back the light bulb clicking on in his head. Oh. Jealousy. The word was a perfect match for the churning in his abdomen. “And wipe the whore off your neck,” he added coldly. “No one wants to see that shit.”

Ian’s hand snapped up to where Mandy had kissed him, he chuckled, the thought still brewing in his head of how Mickey could be jealous of his own sister.

“Ok!” Mandy exclaimed, walking back into the room, waving the black velvet back in her hand. “Ready.”

“Later, Mick,” they said in unison as they walked out the front door, leaving Mickey in the empty living room.

He crashed back down on the couch, staring blankly at the TV screen, not really sure what to do now. Now he missed school.

But nothing would be different, well, not really. It’s not like they could go together, him and Ian. But at least he would be able to get dressed up to the best of his abilities and have Firecrotch look at him the way he’d just looked at his fucking sister.

But what did Mickey have to worry about? Ian made it perfectly clear, and Mandy knew it, too.

And he seriously couldn’t get that fucking kiss out of his head even though  _she_  had been the one to give it to  _him_. Skank.

He was angry, or something equivalent; and that jealousy had him thinking things. What if he’d just shown up to the dance? How would Ian respond to that?

Now he was acting. He shot up from the couch and ran to the bathroom. He tried to slow himself as he ditched his clothes and hopped in the shower. He was actually gonna go.

It was times like these when he thanked his school and their awful security system. He snuck in through one of the side doors and climbed the steps. It wasn’t like going down memory lane. He knew the school well enough with all the kids he tended to with drugs.

He slipped in through the bleachers of the gymnasium in the balcony. The room was dark, and he knew no one would ever notice him up there. He sat down, slipping his legs through the rails. He searched as best he could through the flickering colors of the lights. And everyone had masks on, which added more road block.

After minutes of searching, he found what had to be Ian and his sister. Well, he knew that was his sister, relentlessly grinding on the red head. He snarled, seeing how much the fuckwit seemed to be enjoying his head. He watched them, wondering what he could do to get the younger boy’s attention without bringing attention to himself. And then it happened again, and his heart stopped.

Mandy pulled him down for a kiss, and she didn’t tease with it this time. It was full-on, lips-to-lips, tongue-to-tongue kissing that would be sure to mess up her lipstick afterwards. He stood up then, leaving the gym all together, not sure what to do.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been pacing, but his heart stopped a bit when he heard the main doors open. When he looked down the stairs, he saw Mandy and Ian, holding hands and laughing.

“I’m gonna fix my face,” she told him, and walked down the hall, out of view. When he was sure she’d entered the bathroom, Mickey walked down the stairs, still fuming but calmly so.

“Mick,” Ian said with a slight jump. “Hey, what’re you doing here?”

Mick bit his lower lip, not really sure what rational answer he could give. He thought of just admitting Ian’s correct assumption earlier, but there was no way in hell he’d give this dork the satisfaction. But then again, he didn’t have to.

“Are you…are you spying on me and Mandy?” When Mickey didn’t answer, continuing to stare him down, Ian laughed out. “Jesus, you  _were_  jealous. Are.”

Mickey had cut Ian’s laughed short as he shoved them under the stairwell, out of public view. Mickey reached up and pressed his lips to Ian’s, and the taller boy wrapped his hands around the smaller one’s waist, bringing him in closer. Their tongues danced together, and they were heavy breathing in no time. Mickey pulled away, speaking through gasps of air. “You’re…mine…”

Ian nodded quickly, pushing his head forward to have the taste of Mickey on his tongue again. Mickey gave Ian exactly what he wanted. They rested their foreheads against each other’s gasping for more air. “I’m yours, Mick,” Ian breathed. He reluctantly added, “But tonight, I’m Mandy’s too. She needs me- wants me- here.”

Mickey felt some of the twinge leave at his statement. He nodded his head slowly, trying to seem understand and shit.

“Fine, she can have you for now. But when you bring her home, just know,” he grazed his teeth on the skin under the red head’s jaw, where Mandy’s lipstick mark still showed only faintly, “you’re mine.”

“I can do that. That’s a thing I can do. Ok.” They kissed one last time before Mickey pulled away, leaving the younger boy to fix himself.

Mickey left the school, strolling down the street back to his house, trying to hold back his smile. He knew at that moment and later that night, who Ian was truly with.

**Author's Note:**

> My flippin' Ball got canceled >.


End file.
